How To Save a Life
by the electric phantom
Summary: Keith is given the chance of a lifetime by a mysterious woman.He must protect Jessica with the help of a magical book and an old friend. He's willing to do anything for her, but at what price? After all, to create life, life must be taken away.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Yes, here I am. This is a very special idea. It's actually based sort of off of this book I've read like ten times for school. It's called **_**All of the Above**_**, and I highly recommend it. This is also the lovechild of watching too many **_**Ella Enchanted **_**clips in a row. So, yeah. Review, if not for me, then….. FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!**

Keith was sitting in the diner fiddling with a fork. He was supposed to be practicing being a villain with the fork (P.J. can be very stubborn), but he couldn't concentrate. It was horrible.

They had off for Spankerdickenflootle, the rubber band ball festival, at school. Last week, he'd been planning with Jessica to go see _The Lorax_, but she hadn't been seen since leaving school that day. He just hoped that nothing was happening.

He looked at the counter where two young kids were playing tic-tac-toe. 'That used to be us,' he thought miserably.

** Flashbacks!**

**Jessica and Keith: 5**

Keith Watson raced his best friend the moment they got out of school. He was actually working hard to keep up with her. They skidded into The Electric Diner.

"Hey, guys!" his dad said from behind the counter. They grinned.

"How are you so fast?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm nowhere near what Hector's like. No one can beat him."

"Translation: one of these days, I'll kick his butt." She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"But before you can kick his butt, you have to get into at least third grade."

"Fine!" he said sarcastically. They pulled out their homework and worked on it.

"Let's go to the basketball court!" he said the moment he figured out the story problem. Jessica closed her book.

"Okay, but not until I finish this chapter," she said firmly. He sighed; there was no arguing with her when she got sucked into a book. He started spinning quarters on the table until she marked her place.

"Come on!" they soon were exactly where Keith felt most secure. They began shooting hoops.

Jessica wasn't too good, but she did make majority of the shots. Keith didn't miss any. He even did a few tricks. This made her laugh and grab the ball away from him.

After an hour or two of that, they went to the diner again. This time, they had dinner. And they stayed there for a long time. Sometimes, they'd stay until after _Jeopardy_ was finished and most people were gone. It was great.

_Age: 10_

Every day, the two fourth graders would come into the diner an hour or two after school bickering about who had won horse. Then they'd pull out their homework and talk about how they shouldn't be expected to memorize Stopping by Wood on a Snowy Evening or that two days wasn't enough time to write a report on _There's a Boy in the Girl's Bathroom_. And they'd laugh and talk until the diner closed at ten. Sometimes, Jessica tried to stay longer, but Leo would insist on her going home after that.

Although, on Christmas Eve that year, they stayed up really late. They sang carols and drank cocoa. Shock was there, too. And they managed to stay up until around three. Then, they all fell asleep.

_ Present_

Nowadays, Jessica might go to the movies or help out with the Company, but she wasn't usually found. And when she was found, well, they were in really weird places.

One time, Paul had found her sitting on the subway rapping with the other passengers. Harry had once seen her sitting in Wendy's eating beef jerky and reading _New Moon._ Another time, Lisa had found her in Forever 21 looking at the clearance section and trying to figure out if a pair of socks matched her favorite pajamas. And yet another time, his dad had seen her at a smaller airport talking football with the pilots.

He didn't want to believe it, but he knew deep down that his best friend had lost her marbles. He was about to threaten the fork again when he noticed Annie Scrambler walking down the street looking suspicious.

He followed her for a few minutes before reaching an apartment. She turned. He expected her to be furious and scream at him. He did not expect her to say,

"Oh, thank God," nor did he expect to be let in. Least of all did he expect Annie to turn into a beautiful woman.

"Close your mouth, Keith, we are not a codfish."

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm Angel McGrath. And I'm here to help."

"Help what?"

"Help Jessica."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I am not certain, nor is anyone else. However, I do know that she is in trouble. I just can't figure out what sort of trouble. Gang violence, drugs, abuse; anything's possible. That's why I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"I'll get him." She turned around and pulled a thick book out of a cupboard.

"This is Benny."

"'Ello!" said the head on the cover of the book.

"Cool! Just like in _Ella Enchanted!_ Is that how this'll work?"

"Exactly. Try it."

"Show me- Jessica Ruiz." He closed his eyes and opened Benny.

There she was. She was sitting in a room that he could only assume was hers. The walls were plastered with photos and cranes were hanging from the ceiling. In the center of the floor, she was sitting making more. He could even faintly hear the John Denver music she was playing.

"This is just fantastic. What do I do?"

"Keep an eye on her. You're the only person we trust, Keith. Think you can manage?"

"I was born ready."

"I hoped you might say that."

With that, everything disappeared. He was back in the diner. Annie flounced in and came to him.

"Remember, Keith: her life is at risk; don't lose."

The petite Prankster left, leaving the Electric Company member wondering what the hell to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So, here's chapter 2 of **_**How to Save a Life**_**. Thanks to Talee and Beta for the much-appreciated reviews. I have some things I already know what's going to happen, but if you read and come up with a theory, tell me. I'll give you one of three responses. Gosh, was it that obvious? No, but that's a good idea; you should write it. Or Oh, my gosh! Why didn't I think of that? So, tell me. It'll help me see what's hot and what's not. Reviewsies!**

Keith spent much time locked up in his room with Benny. He always told people things like "I have a headache" or "I can't put this new book I found down". His dad seemed to find it odd, though. One Friday, as he watched Jessica playing solitaire, his dad called him.

"Keith, is something going on? You keep locking yourself up and you're talking in riddles. It's not like you," his dad said.

"I'm just worried. Jess has been acting really weird lately, and I'm trying to figure out how to find out what's going on," this was just a sum-up.

"Have you tried asking her?"

"Yeah, but she can change any topic to one she can use for her advantage. Like seriously, one time, child abuse turned into Harry Potter."

"That actually makes sense, Keith."

"I know, but another time, I was asking about her family turned into talking about Merlin. What the heck do those two things have in common?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems to me that Jessica's probably going through a hard time. Have you tried talking to Hector about it?"

"No, I hadn't thought of that! Thanks, Dad!" he ran out of the apartment.

He ran all the way to the diner, completely forgetting to bring Benny with him, just in case. As he skidded inside, he remembered when he nearly would lose to the girl he was trying to protect.

"Hey, man!" called Hector, "What's up?"

"Just thinking," he said, "Everything's been so crazy since Lisa came back. I've been trying to sort through all of it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Shock came over from the other side of the diner.

"You okay, Keith? You look a little pale."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, man," Hector added, "you look like you've been poisoned or something." Keith bit his tongue. Quite frankly, he was already feeling really lousy, but being compared to a poisoned person only made him feel sicker than before.

"I guess I just haven't been sleeping too well," he said smoothly, "Maybe that's it."

"Maybe," said Hector thoughtfully.

"Hey, are you guys going to see Phantom Menace in theaters?" Shock asked.

"Nah, I have too much going on."

"Maybe. It just wouldn't feel right without Jess. You guys know as much as I do how much she loves Star Wars," a carefully played card.

"Why don't you call her?" Hector asked a little too casually.

"She won't pick up. She hasn't for a month now. Did I do something?"

"No, I don't think so; she won't pick up for me either," Shock said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"That's rather odd; she always picks up for me."

"Yeah, man, but you're her brother; we're just friends," Shock said, adding the last part a little bitterly.

"Aw, come on, you guys know you're like her second and third brothers!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just not like her to ignore us. I hope she's okay and everything,"

"She'll be fine. She always is," Hector said a little too confidently.

**A.N.: So, I normally don't add these at the end of a chappy, but I've written this several days since the beginning of this chappy. I obviously want to know what you guys think, and sorry for such a boring filler chapter. I was thinking of having Keith pass out or something, but it just seemed to cliché. Tell me whatcha thinkin and I'll post something in some more of my stories today if I can finish a chapter. WFYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Kay, so I was going to have this big long chapter about Keith's theories, but that would be boring, right? So, I'm doing this instead. Reviews are loved, as always. But even more than reviews, I love updates! Please, guys? I'm like the only person who's updated this month!**

Keith was walking around in the park, thinking.

"Hey, Keith!" said Lisa cheerfully as she came by.

"Oh, hi, Lisa," he said.

"Are you okay, Keith? You seem, I don't know, distant."

"I'm fine, just worried."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" the older girl looked into his eyes and saw confusion dancing around.

"It's nothing, Lisa. I've gotta go, tons of home-"

"That can wait," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She then directed him towards a café.

It was all purples, pinks, and greens. Keith's first thought was to ask Lisa when she bought a restaurant, but then saw that Warren Peace, a senior, was working in the kitchen. Lisa directed him to a tiny booth in the corner. He saw the words, "Olli, olli, oxenfreeze," engraved into the table.

"Keith, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied quickly. He didn't need Lisa in on his plans.

"Two hot chocolates and a slice of Chocolate Truth Cake," she said, with a slight smirk on her face. Keith looked down at the menu. _Chocolate Truth Cake- sweet enough to get tongues talking. _He looked at her, completely gobsmacked.

"That's just low."

"All I want is to help you, Keith. I didn't have to order the cake. I have more than one way to get the truth out of people, but this is the-sweetest."

"Nice play on words," he said, "Honestly, Lisa, there is nothing going on in my life that you need to be worrying about!"

The waitress came back with the cocoa and cake. He took a sip from the rich liquid.

"Have some cake," his friend said sweetly. He took a big bite, figuring if he was to spill the beans, to at least make it fast.

"Wow, that's good." She nodded excitedly.

"So, what's up, Keith?"

"I guess I'm just worried," he said in a light, conversational tone, "Things have been kind of crazy, and I'm stuck in the middle."

"What do you mean? The Pranksters have been practically nonexistent!"

"Yeah, but I have to practically do a whole group project on my own, I have the part in the school play, and I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Jess."

"Jess? What do you mean?"

"She's been acting really weird lately. I don't think she's okay, but I can't figure out what may or may not be going on to make her not like herself."

"Good, now say it without the quadruple negative."

"I think Jessica's in some sort of danger, and I want to protect her. Do you have any ideas?'

"None. What do you know?"

"Every moment of her day, except when I'm at dinner."

"Are you seriously stalking her, Keith?"

"No, I'm _observing_ her."

"How do you do it?" he looked around to make sure no one was looking before pulling out Benny.

"Wow! This is incredible!"

"Thank you. Is this your girlfriend?" Benny asked Keith.

"Oh, shut up. Show me- Jessica Ruiz."

"Fantastic!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Wowsers, guys! Lots to do when you're sitting at home trying to recover. So, after six reviews of awesomeness, I'm posting chapter four. Toodles!**

Keith's life was a heck of a lot easier with Lisa helping out. Together, they sometimes managed to convince Jessica to actually live.

"Live, love, laugh, and be happy!" they'd say whenever Jessica cracked a smile. So, pretty much never.

Jessica had tried to convince them of every possible excuse to not hang out. From a comic book convention to pet sitting for Ben Roethlisberger, she'd make up anything to convince them. One day, as Lisa tried to persuade her into going to the mall and getting manicures, Keith noticed a bruise on Jessica's arm that was partially hidden by one of the many sweaters that she had been wearing recently.

"Jess, what's that?" he asked.

"A bruise."

"I know it's a bruise. Where did you get it?"

"On my arm."

"Jess, please, for the love of all that's good, holy, and just in the universe: explain!" she sighed.

"Alright. I have to go get something at my place first. Meet me at the basketball court in fifteen minutes."

After she left, Keith turned to Lisa.

"Have you ever heard Jess say home?" he asked.

"No, but there's one person we could go to to check."

"Who?"

"Francine."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica ran into her room and threw herself onto the bed. Keith and Lisa were trying to figure it out. Could they manage? Lisa wouldn't be able to picture the horrors of her life. Keith, however-

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you._

Keith had always been the warmth. The light to her darkness, the love to her hate. Now she had to huddle in darkness to protect the light.

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new._

Her life was a mixture of confusion and loneliness beaten together with frustration.

_Flashback, warm nights,_

She momentarily thought of good times of the past.

_Almost left behind._

_Suitcases of memories,_

She had packed everything she needed in a single suitcase. She had even managed to squeeze in her scrapbook of happy memories.

_Time after_

_Sometimes you picture me. _

_I'm walking too far ahead._

He always said that she would outrun a cheetah one day.

_You're calling to me,_

_I can't hear what you've said._

Despite having a hearing-oriented super power, her regular hearing sucked.

_Then you say, go slow._

_I fall behind._

_The second hand unwinds._

Time was limited, but back then, it didn't matter.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,_

_Time after time,_

No matter what, they were there for each other. Why couldn't he understand that this had to be the exception?

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting._

He was always ready to help her.

_Time after time._

_If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,_

"I'll always be right behind you if you need me," he'd said that once. Why couldn't understand that he couldn't help her? No "Hey, you guys" could get her out of this mess.

_Time after time,_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,_

_Time after time._

_After my picture fades and darkness_

_Has turned to gray._

Her former-colorfulness was now gone; disappeared into gray.

_Watching through windows,_

She watched children who didn't have burdens.

_You're wondering if I'm okay._

He knew something was wrong, now he just had to figure it out.

_Secrets stolen from deep inside,_

Her true life was a secret that was trying to be dug up.

_The drum beats out of time._

Her whole life was completely perpendicular to the lives of the rest of The Electric Company.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me,_

_Time after time._

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting,_

He was waiting for the answer he'd never get.

_Time after time._

_You say go slow._

He couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle together as quickly as new pieces were added.

_I fall behind._

Maybe if she helped him sort through all the pieces, he could save her life from being a living hell?

_The second hand unwinds._

She only had limited time, why not make it last a little longer?

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me, _

_Time after time._

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting,_

_Time after time._

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me,_

_Time after time._

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting,_

_Time after time._

_Time after time._

_Time after time._

_Time after time._

"This is your last shot, buddy," she murmured as a single tear flowed down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Here I go again! Another chapter for you guys! So, I'm proud to say that there will be some Casey Calloway things going on. And you can't have Casey Calloway references without bringing Casey himself into it! So, yeah.**

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Keith said, extremely agitated at his own stupidity, "We fell for-"

"The oldest trick in the book," Lisa finished, sounding more like Gingersnap Gonzalez by the syllable.

"You took the words-"

"Right outta your mouth."

"Exactly. So, what now?"

"We need to find clues, little oddities in the pattern. My original idea might work, Mordred."

"Mordred?"

"Yeah! Mordred Calloway is Casey Calloway's cousins and assistant of Gingersnap Gonzalez."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, ah-huh,"

"Let's go, Mordred. We need to see a rat with celery on her breath."

The friends went to their enemy's apartment of their enemy. Gingersnap knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Francine called.

"Who do ya-"

"think."

"You took the words-"

"right outta your mouth."

"Lisa? Keith? What are you doing?"

"Just go on with it!"

"Alright. Enter, if you dare."

They reached Francine's "office", where she was trying to clear something off her desk.

"Can I help you?"

"We'll see. We're on an investigation. It's rather hush-hush, but it involves Mordred's best friend."

"So, what's going on with Jessica, Gingersnap?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Lila. We need a little something from you," Keith intervened.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll introduce you to a friend; his name is Ben," Keith said. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill. Francine smirked.

"I think Ben and I will get along well," she said, placing the bill in her coat, "What do you want to know?"

"We need to know if Jessica has ever said home."

"Why?"

"We just need it, ah-huh!"

"Alright, alright, I'll check my surveillance system."

She checked all her cameras and checked.

"No, no, no, no. It never happened. But I have more news for the two of you."

"What?"

"She's nearly lost. You're a day late and a dollar short."


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting at home rereading _Casey Calloway: The Mystery of Door Number One _when I got a call. It's Keith.

"Hello?"

"P.J., hey, we need a Master Detective."

"I'll do it, y'see. What's the case?"

"The Mystery of Jessica Ruiz; the most important case I've ever seen."

"Alright, listen, cuz, I'll try to come as soon as I can. "

"Alright. See ya when I see ya."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Since I'm not too thrilled about last chapter, here's another. It's kind of a buy-one-get-one-free deal for you guys. How about that?**

Keith was running towards the diner. He needed a ride.

"Hey, Shock, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, where do you need to go?"

Forty-five minutes later, they were far out of town.

"Seriously, Keith, where are we going?"

"We're going to Jessica and Hector's place. Turn left here."

"Wow, who told you the address?"

"I called school. The secretary gave it to me."

"I can't believe I never thought of that!" Shock said. Due to the snow, they swerved.

"Top ten reasons why I hate snow, number one: bad traffic," the younger man said. Shock laughed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, slow down. This is the place, I think."

"Do you see that lump? I think it just moved!"

"If that's a person, they'll be frozen."

"Wait, did you say that this was the place?" they looked at each other in horror.

"JESSICA!" Keith ran towards the lump. It was, indeed, his friend. He pulled her up and took her to the car. Shock began saying several incoherent phrases, but some of them were, "holy Moses", "Voldemort's Horcrux", "Merlin's neckerchief", and "Perry's fedora".

Keith pulled the girl into a tight hug. She was cold as ice. Jessica held onto him with what little strength she possessed.

"Oh, Jess, what's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you?"

"You'll get in trouble. I'm not going to risk you for me."

**A.N.: Reviews, please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Another chapter is coming for you guys! I absolutely loved your reviews! Talee, you gave a great point in saying that Keith is one of her closest friends and that she should just trust him. It was an interesting point and I hope to point that out at some point in this chapter. I greatly look forward to your reviews and also any possible updates that may be coming *hint, hint*. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

We run Jessica into Leo and Keith's apartment. P.J. is waiting for us.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"We're not sure." The three of us take her and place her in a chair.

"Somebody call a doctor!" Keith says. P.J. pulls out his phone and calls.

"Mom can come, and help; she's a doctor," he says surely. Keith nods. Jessica is shaking. I decide to go make something warm for her, since Keith won't move until she's safe.

They have a really complicated relationship. Keith is both the brother and the boyfriend. Jessica is the little sister and best friend. I'm not sure if they actually like-like each other, but they seem to have a special bond most people never have.

When P.J.'s mom comes, I feel more relieved than I thought possible. Felicia Watson looks just like her brother. Her presence alone seems to calm Jessica and Keith down.

"Jess, what's going on?" I ask. Jessica seems to be biting the inside of her mouth to stop from answering me.

I wish she would just tell us what's going on. We know something's going on; all we want is to help her.

"Can you boys leave us for a while? We need a girl talk." P.J. and I nod and make to exit, but Keith doesn't move. We then are forced to drag him back to his room.

**Felicia's POV**

Jessica snuggles herself into the chair. I empathize for this girl who is obviously having some serious problems.

"How do you feel?"

"Scared."

"P.J. says you were outside when they found you. Why were you outside?" she shrugs. I figure that there's no point interrogating her any further; leave it to the people who actually know her.

"So, did you see the finale of _Top Chef_?" nothing, "It was kind of weird. What about _Cupcake Wars_ with Eli Roth?"

"I've seen it twice. That guy is really cool."

"I guess, but he creeps me out."

"Yeah, I saw this thing he hosted called _How Evil Are You_. It was creepy, but fascinating. I still can't believe that someone is a temporary pyshcopath!"

"It's definitely not common. " We continue to talk about evil in society, but I never see hints to what might be going on.

**P.J.'s POV**

Most people think that because I act all crazy and don't get great grades that I'm not smart. Well, for the record, I am. I notice things other people don't. Take Keith, for example.

Keith's got himself convinced that he's Jessica's protector and if she's hurt, it's his fault. Most people call it loyalty, and it is to an extent, but I know he's in love. The way they act around each other is just crazy. They've got the world convinced that they're together. The first time I met them back when we were eleven (and they were sitting together waiting for the letter from Hogwarts), I thought they were dating.

Keith has one of the closer relationships with another human being I've ever seen, and it's hurting him right now. I can tell.

"I wish she would just tell us what's going on," Shock said.

"How many times has she kept secrets from you guys?" I ask.

"About five times. They were pretty worthy of being secrets." Keith says. He drags his finger across the floor. There's hurt in his eyes.

"Keith, everything's gonna be fine. Jessica can't get hurt now. It'll be okay."

"Scars exist to show that I existed. I myself don't have any scars, but every one of my friends has a healed up knife wound deep in their back." That's his most annoying habit ever: quoting things I've never heard of.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Hey, you guys. So, I could tell you that I'm sorry I didn't update or that I wished I** **could've updated on my b-day yesterday, but I know you guys won't care that much about excuses. So, I'll give ya the chapter that you want.**

How many Watsons does it take to get information out of Jessica Ruiz? That should be a great philosophical question. Because the answer was apparently more than four. They had tried all sorts of things, but she wouldn't say a word.

It was P.J.'s ideas to go see the Starkid concert one Saturday. After all, what's better than giving Jessica and Keith an excuse to yell things from two of their all-time favorite musicals for a whole day? Apparently, not much.

So, they went to the concert (which was- totally awesome!) and had a blast. It was probably the only time anyone would ever see Keith screaming things at random until he found out his wife was pregnant. All in all, a good day.

Later that night, after running around the neighborhood for a very, very long time, the three of them were walking towards the apartment (Felicia pulled a few strings to have Jessica stay with them). The guys went inside while Jessica looked around. She smiled and began to sing (it had to happen sooner or later).

"Home, I've heard the word before, but it never meant much more than a thing I've never had. A 'place', they say, 'Hey, know your place!' but I've never had a place to even know or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there….."

P.J. poked his head out of a window.

"Hey, Jess! Are you coming, or are you just gonna wait for a unicorn?" she laughed.

"I'm laughing; it's hard to hide a smile. My god, it's been awhile since I have had a reason to. To think it's been here all along, somewhere to belong, and a reason, a something-to-believe-in. I've finally found it, a place where I'm wanted…. This must be how it feels to have a home."

Later that night, long after the others were asleep, she looked up to the sky.

"I used to dream about it, but never schemed or counted or fantasies or wishes- it breaks a man to see what he misses. For so many nights I'd pray for a better life, a better day, but I never thought that it'd come true. It's finally here and I don't know what to do, and I'm not trying to cry. This must be how it feels to have a home. I've finally made it I've waited and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone. My heart starts to heal to know this is real. This is how it feels to have a home!"

**A.N.: Wow, guys. I definitely didn't plan this chapter to go like this. Especially my first author's note. I was just in a lousy mood Wednesday, I guess. Looking forward to reviews. If you're curious, the song is from "A Very Potter Sequel". **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: I'm back, friends and neighbors, with another exciting chapter! I loved the reviews (as always), and so totally can't wait for more opinions! I have some more exciting news *drumroll* I actually know how the story will end! My friend inspired me last night. Anyways, here's what you're looking for!**

It had been at least a month since they'd found Jessica, and still no one knew the problem. Either way, spring finally seemed to be coming! Keith even found some hyacinths blooming the other day. They were very pretty.

That dull Sunday, everyone was pretty much sitting there doing nothing. And by that, I mean the adults were inside while the kids- er teenagers- kept themselves entertained in the best (and only) way possible. It was time to use their powers. 

Keith managed to pull off what would be known as the stunt of the year. He drew and animated a whole movie. All that was needed was the recorded voices.

"Ready to play it back?" Keith asked Jessica. She closed her eyes and was about to recall their dialogue.

"No, I can't do this. I can't."

"Jess- what- I don't understand."

"What's going on?"

Jessica, who was close to tears, looked away as she pulled a note from her pocket.

"Here; take it, Keith."

"Jessica, I don't-"

"Read it, please. Because now it's up to you," her voice was shaking as well as her body. He took the paper from her and read.

_My big secret soon you'll know,_

_But first go where the Pranksters would go._

"Is this like a scavenger hunt?"

"Yes, like 'Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama; remember?"

"Oh, yeah! So, do I go?"

"YES!"

Keith ran to the only place he had ever seen all the Pranksters meet; the place he had gotten his special skill.


	12. Chapter 12

Keith ran towards the place to find (much to his surprise) the Pranksters waiting for him.

"Hello, Keith,"

"Hello, Keith,"

"Hello, Keith,"

"Hello, Keith,"

"Hello, Keith."

"Hello, Pranksters," he said in an annoyed voice, "Listen, I'm looking for some sort of clue. Have you seen it?"

"As a matter of fact-"Manny began.

"Uh, just give him the stupid trivia so we can leave!" said an agitated Annie.

"What trivia?"

"Jessica told us when you came looking for a clue, to not give it to you until after you answered a question with the answer she told us," Danny said.

"You guys? She trusted you guys with possibly her life?"

"Oh, that's why she said not to let anyone except you to have it! She wants you to find out first!" Gilda said.

"Hush, Gilda, just give him the trivia!"

"Francine, I can't do both."

"You know what I meant!"

"Alright, alright, jeez! The question is: what was she doing when you met?"

"Oh, this I remember," he said, floating into a flashback.

**Flashback to age three!**

A little boy sits in the bushes alone. He doesn't have a single friend and is looking at the swings. He wants to play, but his babysitter warned him not to get into trouble like last time, so he stayed put. A girl, around his age, ran over to the swings with her brother. He saw how happy they looked and it made him happy. The brother was around ten and seemed very goofy. They began swinging (the brother pushing while swinging). It looked like so much fun! 

After a few minutes of swinging, the girl was very high up. She laughed and jumped off.

"Jess, no! Not again!" her brother called, but it was too late. She floated perfectly and landed lightly.

"Wow," the little boy in the bush breathed.

"Hector, did you hear something?" Jess asked. Her brother gave her a shrug. She walked towards the bush.

"I think it came from over here." He tried to hide, but it was all in vain.

"Were you spying on us?"

"I didn't mean to!" he looked on the verge of tears. She sat down next to him.

"It's okay, you just startled me. My name's Jessica, what's yours?" he sniffed.

"I'm Keith."

"Let's be friends."

"Best friends."

**Present…**

"Keith? Keith? Keith? Earth to Keith!" Annie was saying.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Judging by how long that flashback took, I take it it was either very happy or very traumatic," Danny said.

"It was the best moment of my whole life."

"Well, then answer the question!" Francine yelled.

"First she was running, then swinging, then flying, then walking, then talking."

"Aye, aye, aye, all you needed was swinging!" Manny said. Gilda carefully removed from a file labeled 'Keith Watson' a purple envelope.

"Oh, my wizard god, it's from the M.O.M.!"

"Huh?" said a genuinely confused Francine.

"Never mind," he tore it open, "You alone can help me in my plight. Go where we heard the music of the night. What does that mean?"

"Hey, we don't know anything else; all we knew was how to function the clue!" Danny said. The Pranksters left. Gilda gave him a piece of paper with a mask on it.

"Of course, the music of the night! Go where we heard…. I have to go to the middle school!"

"Francine says I have to help you so she can find out what's going on, so can I come?"

"I'll need all the help I can get."

**A.N.: Well, chocolate frogs, y'all! I did it! I'm uber excited for reviews today!**


	13. Chapter 13

Gilda and Keith ran into the middle school.

"Wow, it feels like I haven't been here in ages," Keith breathed. Gilda nodded.

"Now, which room exactly was it you guys saw the movie in?"

"Mrs. Klingaticki's math room."

"Okay, this way," she turned left.

"Wait, we went right! We always went right!"

"Are you sure, because that's towards the history and science r- oh, yeah, they switched. Let's go your way."

When they reached the classroom, the math teacher was waiting for them.

"Keith! Gilda!"

"Mrs. Klingaticki!"

"I suppose you want the trivia, then?"

"Yes.'

"Alright. What day was the best day of fifth grade for two?"

"Easy. The last day. Neither of us liked Mr. Gregorovich."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about him, he retired."

"Okay."

"You are… CORRECT!"

"Oh, my gosh! Friends or Aunts is like, my twelfth or thirteenth favorite game show!" squeaked Gilda. Keith laughed as the teacher passed him a note.

_You've been up and down almost every street, but where can you find a goat you dance._

"A goat you dance?" repeated the females.

"Well, a goat you dance can scramble into a dog you can eat," Keith said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" asked Gilda.

"When Jess was competing with Manny for a comic book, Annie scrambled their riddle. That was the riddle."

"Wow, you two've been through everything together," commented Gilda.

"Yeah, we're pretty tight."

"So, where do you have to go?" their teacher asked.

"If I know Jessica, we'll have to go to one of the hot dog carts that have significance to her," Gilda said simply, "But which one?"

"I think either Art's or Frank's."

"Okay, I'll go to Frank's; you can go to Art's," they ran out, each hoping to find their way to help Jessica.


	14. Chapter 14

Keith found Art fairly quickly.

"Hey, Keith!" Art said.

"Hey, man. Do you have-"

"A note from Jessica? Yeah, I've got it. Are you okay? Need a drink?"

"No thanks; I'm good. What's the trivia?"

"Who was the best and the worst Disney princess?"

"Really? Jessica honestly asked _this _as _trivia_? Okay, the best is Belle by far. Worst is probably- wait, are these franchise princesses, or all of them?

"Just franchise ones."

"Okay, that rules out Amy Adams' character. So, Ariel or Snow White?

"_Snow White is really annoying! She sounds worse than Justin Bieber! Ariel has two redeeming qualities: she looks nice and she sounds nice."_

"Ariel is the worst, at least, according to Jess."

"Correct! Now, are you sure you don't want a lemonade or-"

"Art, I'm fine! Just give me the clue so I can get a step closer to saving Jessica."

"Saving her? Oh, I thought this was like for a surprise party or something! Here it is."

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright. You look happy to meet me. You smile at the song. Now go where you can sing a song."_

"What song was that? It sounds familiar."

"It's from _The Sound of Music_. It's a classic. Thanks, Art," he left and called Gilda.

"Hello, Gilda's cell phone. This is Gilda speaking," she said in a professional manner.

"Gilda, it's me."

"Oh, hey Keith! What's up?"

"I've got the clue. We have to find somewhere you can sing a song."

"Karaoke night?"

"Yeah, but why do you think there's a song from _Sound of Music_? There has to be more to this!"

"Alright, calm down. We'll focus on getting to places with karaoke machines."

"Okay, see you when I see you?

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.: Hey, you guys? Where are you? I feel lonely! Make me feel less so!**

Keith ran into Gilda as he came out of another restaurant with karaoke.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, "How are you doing?"

"Horrible. I've tried at least fifty different places, and nobody has seen Jessica!"

"Same. Maybe you were right. Let me see the clue."

"Okay."

"Edelweiss. What on Earth or Skelecki is that?"

"It's a flower. It's also a classic song."

"Okay… any idea where it might've been performed?"

"Uh…. anywhere Julie Andrews is?"

"Alright! She must have it!"

"Gilda, I don't think you understand. Dame Julie Andrews is a _big deal_. Jessica couldn't even talk to her; let alone a_sk her for a favor_!"

"Gosh, Keith, you treat this lady like she's Mary Poppins or something!"

"Gilda, she _is _Mary Poppins! No joke! Maria Von Trapp! Mary Poppins! That queen lady from the Shrek sequels!"

"Oh, my gosh, I love her!"

"Yeah! That's Dame Julie Andrews! This lady is a big deal! Jessica wouldn't be able to get her to do this!"

"Alright. Any other ideas?"

"Oh, my goodness! It's Julie Andrews!" some random person yelled. Julie Andrews was walking down the street, smiling.

"Hello, everyone. I was wondering if anyone knew where Keith Watson was."

Keith looked as if he was about to pass out. After all, one of his idols wanted to talk to _him_. It was exciting!

"I'm Keith Watson," he said, trying to keep calm.

"Hello," she said, still smiling.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

"How so?"

"Well, Jessica and I grew up loving you. When we were really little, my dad had a tape that he recorded _Mary Poppins_ on. Whenever we traveled, he'd play that. It took us three years to figure out that you and Dick Van Dike weren't in the car with us," she laughed.

"That_ is_ an interesting story!"

"And now that I'm trying to save her, it seems to make sense that all of our friendship is being tested. The beginning, the middle, the- most recent," he said, not daring to say 'the end'.

"Ah. Well, she asked me to ask you a quick question, but you already answered it."

"Really? Oh, this is just crazy!"

"Here it is," she handed him the envelope.

"_When we were young, your favorite was Chip. Now go where we had the artichoke dip."_

"Go, now."

"Thank you. You are my childhood. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Keith, where are we going?" Gilda asked.

"There's only one place to go: The Electric Diner."


	16. Chapter 16

Keith and Gilda ran to The Electric Diner.

"It's ironic, isn't it? This place has always been a source of happiness, and here we are; trying to save a life," Keith said. Gilda stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud here. Let's go in."

Everything was normal in the diner, which meant utter chaos was breaking out. Paul the gorilla had gotten drunk on banana smoothies and was running around singing "Strangers Like Me". Danny Rebus was swearing his revenge… on a potted plant. Hector was at this point just trying to calm everyone down. They needed it.

When all of that was fixed, Keith went over to the counter.

"Hey, man! What's going on?" Hector said cheerfully.

"Hey. You don't happen to know what the Pranksters, my old math teacher, Art, and Julie Andrews have to do with each other, do you?" Hector paled considerably. He then motioned the younger boy (Hector _is _still a kid at heart, after all) towards him.

"Okay, I know this is gonna sound really weird, but you need to go to my place and go in Jessica's room. If you look, you'll find all the answers to whatever question you have. All right?"

"Okay, thanks, man."

"No problem, anything for my man!"

Keith ran alone this time, because Gilda was stuck in the diner with Marcus. But he couldn't think about that now. All he could think of was Jessica, not the cold shell they had now, but the bright, fun girl he had known for almost all of his life.

When he reached their apartment, he managed to get in fairly easily. The door was locked with a piece of wire tied in a square knot. He tried not to roll his eyes as he went to find the room he'd seen while watching her with Benny.

He found it fairly easily, and went inside. Much to his surprise, a note with his name on it was taped to a drawer. It said, "Look Here," so he did.

He found a pack of cassette tapes. Each one was marked with a date. There was also a list.

_Maria Ford, Keith Watson, Leo Watson, Lisa Heffenbacher, Shock, Manny Spamboni, Hector Ruiz, Danny Rebus, Francine Carruthers, Marcus Barnes, P.J. Watson, Jules Daily, Regina Chaly._ These were all either people he knew well or people he'd met, so that was… interesting. He also noticed headphones and a portable tape player. He plugged it in.

_Hey, you guys._

It was Jessica's voice floating through! These were going to be her telling what happened!

_It's August 13, 2011, and this is important._

Well, no dur!

_If you're hearing this, then Keith's figured it all out._

He took a deep breath. He couldn't do this. Not here… not now. Not when all of the problems might have been caused in this very room. Not when he couldn't help but notice a suitcase crammed with everything. Not when he could see her smiling face haunting him.


	17. Chapter 17

Keith settled himself in at a table in the café Lisa had shown him. After ordering some tea (he wasn't in a chocolate mood), he pressed play.

_Today, something bad happened. _

Finally, he was about to learn what had happened.

_I came home from a day of fun and games with The Electric Company._

He smiled at the memories of his fifteenth birthday.

_Keith's birthday was a blast. I loved it,_

'I loved it too, Jess,' he thought as he remembered the homemade cake she had made on her own.

_but not its consequences._

Wait, what? He sat up a little straighter, anxious to hear what the celebration had caused.

_When I came to the house, Joslyn (my foster non-parent) was waiting for me. _

Foster non-parent? Hector always said that their mom raised them and worked nightshifts at an insurance agency!

_The house was robbed. And she's blaming me._

He paled considerably. The waitress must have noticed, because she gave him a look.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just listening to a story, and this is where it gets bloody," she gave him a pat on the back. He clutched his mug tightly as he listened for more.

_Hi there. It's 11 at night on August 16,_

That was the day after Lisa left. Jessica had seemed really down that day… he smacked himself for his own stupidity.

_and Maria Ford it freak in' amazing! _

Wait, what? Last time he'd checked, Maria Ford was the next Francine. Why would Jessica say she's amazing?

_Yesterday was a bad day. Keith couldn't even figure out what was wrong. He thought it was that Lisa left, but it's actually the bruise that's forming on my left shoulder. _

He gasped. That very day, he had playfully punched her on her left shoulder, and she'd winced! How was he such a brilliant student, yet such a stupid person?

_Maria knew, though. And she was amazing. Keith, Jules, you guys have some serious competition._

The tape stopped playing. That was all that she had on that side. He took a deep breath before flipping it.

_Hello, friends and neighbors._

He chuckled; one of her favorite vloggers used that to start off every video. How many times would she say it?

_It's September 1__st__, and I've been thinking._

Oh, boy, here's the Harry Potter rant.

_Of course, in an hour and forty-two minutes, about a thousand British kids will be boarding the Hogwarts Express._

That sure was an interesting way of putting it, wasn't it?

_At one point in time, that was my dream, so I'd like to tell you about my dreams._

Great, he already heard about every dream, from Gerik taking over the world to Hector turning into a hairless cat!

_Back in July, I would've told you all about rapping records and getting a boyfriend._

Wow, those weren't what he'd been expecting at all.

_Last month, it would've been for me to leave this place. Now, it's just love. I need love._

He whimpered at her need for love.

"_Oh, hey, Jess! What's going on?"_

He jumped at his own voice, which sounded bright and merry compared to Jessica's depressed drawl.

"_Oh, hey Keith. Fancy seeing you here."_

"_It's the park."_

He'd been confused, but now, he was feeling like a jerk for not realizing this sooner.

"_Oh, yeah. Well, I'll see you around."_

Why was he so naïve? She was being so obvious!

_Keith, that's a clue. Hope you realize that I'm not okay._

Why did she trust him so much? Was there more on the tape?

_Ow,_

Ow? What's wrong? Is she okay?

_Hi, there. It's September 22__nd__. Am-am I bleeding?_

He let himself laugh; she was trying to be funny, or else she wouldn't've done it like that.

_Oh, right; you can't see me. I forgot._

Really, Jess? Really? He let himself chuckle at that one.

_Yep, there's blood._

He paled and clutched his mug tightly. She was bleeding! What had happened?

_I came home from school, and guess what. Come on, guess!_

Wait, wasn't that the day she'd tripped on the cat?

_Did you guess? Good! Joslyn got dumped, and she's blaming me again. Now she's at some bar getting drunk._

WHAT? This lady had _hit Jessica_ and then left to get drunk? Fail!

_September 23__rd__. I didn't go to school today. My nose is misshapen;_

It will be until you get some help!

_Someone would notice. _

We noticed that you were absent on the day of MANN more, though.

_Instead, I hid myself in the library _

Of course that's where she went!

_All day._

All day? Didn't she eat?

_No one noticed me._

He gulped. Hard. He'd gone to the library that day. Had he walked past her? Without even realizing?

_I read a book called __13 Reasons Why__by Jay Asher._

She had shown him that book! Just a couple days later!

_I didn't realize I was so predictable. Believe it or not, it was Danny who helped me._

Danny? How?

"_Good book. Good message. Never be a Hannah Baker, kid;_

He snickered; Danny obviously didn't realize he was talking to Jess, or he wouldn't call her "kid".

_It won't do any good," he said._

Well, it's true.

_How did you know, Danny? How was it __you __who knew that I had considered taking the knife from the kitchen and driving it through my heart?_

"No!" he yelled, only afterwards realizing he'd spoken out loud. He decided to go to the park, where this would seem less strange. The tape was all over. He ran towards the park. There was the bench from the painting.

"_I thought I could help you… and I wanted to see what it looked like in here. Wow, it's beautiful in here."_

"_Yeah, but not if we have to spend the rest of our lives here!"_

The bit of conversation played out as if Jessica had used his skill. He couldn't take this, but he had to.


	18. Chapter 18

He placed the next tape in. There was a faint whirring before he heard her voice.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday,_

Really, Jessica? You're putting your intro to a Billy Joel song? That was weak.

_The regular crowd may or may not be shuffling in. I'm not sure. I'm not there. It's September 25__th__. I risked going to school and making up a lie about tripping over a cat and being too ashamed to show my face. Did anyone fall for it?_

Everyone believed that story. As a matter of fact, he had taken to calling her Blind Pew at the time, to which she responded with "Ah, a preety little girl. Take me to Beely Bones, mah pet!" No one understood except Lisa.

_Today is an important day. For almost all of you this is new information;_

Almost all; why not all?

_Everyone except two people *sigh*Today is the tenth anniversary of my parents deaths._

That means they'd been alive for a decent part of his life, which means he might've met them!

_Shocker, isn't it?_

You really went there? Seriously?

"Lupinly," he thought he heard her say, but it was just his imagination.

_What nothing? Shock, nothing? I thought it was funny._

Not really, Jessica. You're sarcasm is awesome, but puns aren't your forte.

_So, I bet you were wondering who knew, didn't you?_

Yes, yes I was.

_Well, obviously Hector. He had to know._

Yeah, but what about the other person?

_The other person was supposed to be my foster father._

Wait, what? Foster father?

_Yes, someone other than Joslyn was meant to have Hector and I dumped on their doorstep._

Jessica Ruiz, stop being so negative!

_They think we don't know, but we do. I can't stand them. The send shivers down my spine, and I pretend to be the loving friend. Who? Why, none other than Leo Watson, my parents' best friend._

He gasped; his dad had known them! And it was his fault… it was his fault this had happened!

_But don't worry, Keith, I don't hate you._

Well, that was somewhat comforting. There was another pause before her voice came out, sounding exhausted.

_Hello, friends, enemies, Hector._

He laughed; Hector wasn't a friend or an enemy, so he got his own category; that was funny!

_The day is October 3__rd__._

Why had so much time passed? What had happened?

_I just have a quick little story to tell before I go on the Highway to Hell._

What was happening? That was a very UnJessica thing to say!

_I'm in a closet._

Wait, why's she in a closet? What's going on?

_Why? No reason, just overcome with emotion._

Uh-oh. That doesn't sound too good.

_Here's the scoop. I was hiding out in the park with a trusty full of dried food and water bottles (just in case)_

Just in case what, though? He leaned forward, hoping for an answer.

_When I came across a song called "The Lost Get Found"_

He gulped. He knew that song. It wasn't a good sign, but it's better than "How to Save a Life".

_And it fits me. Anyways, I was listening when Shock came over._

What did Shock do? He'd only been mentioned positively, but Jess was crying in a closet. What had happened?

_I assume I was crying, because he gave me a tissue._

A tissue? What's the big deal of a tissue?

_Seems minuscule, doesn't it?_

Yeah, exactly what I was thinking.

_Now what if I added that I also had a bottle of poison in the bag_

Okay, Jessica cannot be let near all these things she can kill herself with.

_And that I was waiting for the right time and place to trick myself into drinking it? Does that change it?_

Yes, it does.

_What about Shock making me laugh for the first time since September 22__nd__?_

At her Lauren Lopez joke? Wow, that's sad.

_Thanks, Shock, you had me hesitate. Peace out. _

The tape was ready to go to the next side, but he wasn't. There was so much information. He had to process. He went to the community center.

His dad was supposed to be their guardian. Why wasn't he? What had happened? And what was up with Shock? How did he always end up being there when Jessica needed someone? And how was he so clueless? Ready to go, he flipped the tape.

_October 15, and I'm in a desperate situation._

What's going on?

_But who cares?_

Um, your brother, my family, The Electric Company, the entire population of Skelecki?

_Hector and Shock are working,_

They still care about you.

_Lisa is, uh- __**gone**__,_

Again, still cares about you!

_And Keith is-_

She paused, as if trying to choose her words.

_Still completely oblivious to everything._

Normally, he'd be upset, but he let it go; he was oblivious.

_Keith, you do know that Taylor Swift song I showed you? That had a purpose. Let's face it: you're just like Harry in __A Very Potter Musical__._

Hey! Not cool! Not cool!

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

Make it stop!

_Sorry I couldn't anything sooner. I've been "busy"._

With what? Absolutely nothing had happened that month!

_So, Keith, remember me calling you HP in __AVPM__? Of course you do, you just heard it. _

He chuckled; that was actually pretty good.

_Sorry, I'm such a Heinz Doofenshmirtz._

That isn't a bad thing!

_Anywho, Keith, you are totally oblivious, and you have been for a good ten years. Of what? Well, if you haven't figured it out by now, it's clear that all the light are not on upstairs._

He laughed; Jess and a classic Disney villain was really too funny.

_Anyways, I'd like to send a little shout-out to my buddy Shock!_

What happened this time?

_Shock, yesterday you did something incredible without even knowing do you remember? Let me set the scene for you. You were on your break-around 3:30 in the afternoon. We were both in the park. You were beatboxing with Mario. I was reading __Fatherhood __by Billy Crosby. Stop laughing, Manny. Francine, I'm not a cross-dresser! Back to the story, Manny Spamboni ripped the book out of my hands. I tried to get it back, but the other night left me rather weak. Then you quickly tripped him and grabbed the book._

"_You okay, Jess?" you asked._

"No, you're not."

"_Yeah, thanks, Shock,'" I muttered._

"_Are you sure? Is there anything you want to talk about?"_

"Say yes, Jessica. Please say yes," he muttered.

"_Oh, no, I'm good."_

He sighed; Jessica needed help. Why wouldn't she accept it?

"_Okay, but if you need to, just say the word."_

Keith couldn't help but smile; Shock is seriously a great guy.

_Thanks, man._

He sighed; time for the next tape.


	19. Chapter 19

Keith sighed. Gilda cam over.

"Hey, Keith, what's going on? What are you listening to?"

"Jessica recorded her story on cassette tapes. I'm about to start the third."

"Uh, can I listen?"

"Not now, but I'll try to get it to you soon."

"Okay," the young girl was about to leave, but stopped, "Just tell me one thing: what's going on?"

"She's been neglected; abused. She's been abused. She's been fucking abused!" Keith normally didn't swear, but this… this was a special circumstance.

"Okay. I'll see you soon?'

"Yeah," he was about to play when he realized something, "Hey, Gilda."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I couldn't have done this without your help."

Gilda blushed and left. Keith sighed and went back to the story of his closest friend.

_Week 3, and I'm halfway there! I'm a bit behind, but I don't care! It's Nanowrimo time! My novel is going great, so I'm happy._

Wait, since when did Jess do Nanowrimo?

_Mind you, it's very depressing, but when your main characters are death, a ghost, and a girl debating on whether or not to commit suicide, it isn't exactly pretty._

A shiver went down his spine. He had read that story on the Internet. And it had been fantastic.

_Oh, wow, I just wrote a really cool line! "The bruises all over her body formed a pattern; it was cacophonous and harmonious."_

He mumbled the line alone with her. It had been at his favorite part.

_Doesn't that describe me?_

He desperately wished it didn't.

_See you later, but right now, I have to listen to "1,667 Words" again._

That song was one of his favorites.

_November 30__th__. I just came back from the movies with Hector and Keith._

He racked his brain for the memory. What movie had it been?

_We saw __The Muppets._

He couldn't help but grin.

_And it was fantabulous!_

It sure was.

_I was crying and everything._

Oh, yeah! She had cried when that jerk had dissed Julie Andrews!

_But Joslyn stopped the happiness._

Of course she did.

_She always does._

Honestly, he couldn't blame Jess for being so negative at this point.

_And all that's left is yearning._

Cause I've been up, down, trying to get the feeling again!

_Five-thirty. Decmeber24th._

He grinned; this one he remembered.

_I'm in The Supermegafozyawesomehot Diner._

Yeah, he named it. So what?

_Keith told me to come here, but I have to be a Joslyn's before six-thirty so she thinks I've been there the whole time._

Why? Why did she have to house-sit?

_Oh, here he comes!_

She had shoved something in her pocket as he entered. He'd assumed it was her phone or something.

"_Hey, Jess! Sorry I took so long! I had to get something real quick from home!"_

Did he use exclamation points every time he talked to her, or was it just her depression making it sound that way?

"_That's okay, Keith. What's going on?"_

"_I wanted to give you your present."_

"_Oh-oh-oh-okay."_

She had seemed so surprised. Had she forgotten the day?

"_Close your eyes… it's a surprise."_

"_If you're trying to do Robby Benson, that's an epic fail."_

He laughed along with his recorded self; it had been quite funny.

"_Not intentionally, but let's go with it."_

"_Can I open them?"_

"_Almost; just a minute."_

He'd been having trouble getting it out of the bag.

"_Now can I open them?"_

It was kind of scary how well she had done that impression.

"_Nearly. I'm almost ready."_

He had only just gotten it out of the bag.

"_Please?"_

"_All right, now!"_

She gasped. It had been pretty awesome. Not many guys get you a locket like he did.

"_Oh, Keith, it's beautiful!"_

"_Glad you like it. Sorry I didn't wrap it; is that okay?"_

Why was he worrying about giftwrap when Jessica was being abused?

"_It's perfect. Listen, I have to go, but-"_

"_Oh, I thought we could hang out."_

It was a tradition of theirs to hang out on Christmas Eve; why didn't she remember? The stress must have been really getting to her.

"_I'm sorry, Keith, but I have to go. Maybe tomorrow?" _

That had broken both of their hearts.

_I'm sorry, Keith. I really am. But I need to be as far away from you as possible._

Oh, Jess! He let a tear flow.

_Guess what? It's Christmas again! My favorite time of year!_

He smiled; that was a pretty great song.

_It's real late and I'm just doing this real quick to tell ya that Joslyn's letting me have the night off!_

It was Christmas; she should've been able to spend the whole day with friends and family.

_So, I'm currently waiting for Keith to get over the TNG gumball machine I got him. And he's not obsessed._

He laughed along with her. He had freaked out.

_He's stopped screaming like a fangirl._

Hey, not fair, he wasn't a fangirl!

_Guess that's my cue to make like a banana and split._

She loved that phrase.

_Okay, I love you, buh-bye!_

Not as much as that phrase, though. It was time for the next side.

_January 3__rd__. And I have a story to tell. _

Oh, boy, let's hope for once, it's a good one.

_Here it goes._

Please be good.

_I was in my room watching a Jim Henson memorial._

Jess, those just make you cry!

_You know, cause I'm awesome like that._

Sure you are. That's why.

_So, halfway through John Denver talking about Sesame Street,_

The ghosts of John Denver and Jim Henson came and fixed all your problems!

_Joslyn made her entrance._

Oh, just peachy.

_Guess what happened today._

She lost her job?

_She got a promotion!_

So?

_Do you know what that means?_

No.

_It means I'm not a curse,_

Of course you're not a curse. I'd be dead if you were!

_Therefore, she took me shopping._

Jess, that shouldn't be so exciting.

_I got a bunch of sweaters. Two reasons. One: it's cold in our place; especially my room. Two: if something __does __happen, I'm going to be ready._

Oh, Jess! He was crying, and people were staring. He decided to just walk around to different places.

_Hey, there. January 14__th__, 2012. I'm sitting here in the closet again. _

Oh, no. That's not a good sign.

_And, yes, I am crying._

He knew Jessica didn't cry much, so this wouldn't be a pleasant one.

_Hector's gone to film __Junior Assistant,__ so now Joslyn doesn't have to hide her hate._

Oh, no. That wasn't a good sign at all.

_And she didn't. Oh, my god, that hurts. My life sucks royal hippogriff!_

Of course, not enough to stop your Starkid references.

_And I'd everyone to stop listening-_

He was about to turn it off.

_Except Keith._

Why him?

_Keith, please, I hope you do as I ask. Why? Because you're the only one I trust enough. My address is 847 Morn-_

"_What's going on?"_

Joslyn. He growled just at her voice. It was the voice of Jessica's torment.

"_Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"_

She screamed out of the pain of the beating.

"NO!" he screamed.

"_You are WEAK! You will never be loved! EVER!"_

"_Keith loves me."_

There was a crackle. The tape was over. He sobbed. The last thing she'd said was even more of her undying faith in him. "No Good Deed" started playing. Strangely appropriate for him, wasn't it? He knelt there; letting the music help him. Her voice echoed around him. It was too much. As the song closed, he passed out. He was all out of energy.


	20. Chapter 20

Keith's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, good!" Felicia said, "He's come to, bro!" After grasping his surroundings, his mind went to his memories of the tapes. He sat up.

"Where's Jessica?" his aunt gently pushed him down.

"It's okay, sweetie. She's out with P.J. getting some medicine for your head."

"No, she's not okay! I need to talk to her!"

"Keith, it'll be fine. They'll be back any minute!"

"Aunt Felicia, you don't understand!"

"Well, you just wait here. I'll get your father."

His father. His father was the one who started the circle. Leo Watson. Jessica's abuse. Jessica's rescue. Leo Watson. Why couldn't anyone else see that pattern? He heard a thump.

"How's Keith?" he heard her say in an anxious way.

"He only just came to," his aunt replied. Jessica came into his room.

"Hey, Keith," she said gently. He looked up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding more helpless and whiny than considerate and concerned. She looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

"You… you would've fought it… and you wouldn't have made it. We'd both be, well, miserable," she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Jess!" they hugged.

"But it's okay… we're together; everything's going to be fine," he heard her sniffle and knew she was crying.

"Jessica, just know that I'm here if you need me. Okay?" she sniffed. That must mean yes.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to… report this, are you?"

"Jess, the way I look at it, it would be wrong not to. More people can get hurt. If not for you, for others, okay?" she nodded and looked out the raining window.

"The richness of the rain made me feel safe and protected; I have always considered the rain to be healing- a blanket- the comfort of a friend," she began

"Without at least some rain in any given day, or at least a cloud or two on the horizon," he continued.

"I feel overwhelmed by the information of sunlight and yearn for the vital, muffling gift of falling water. Douglas Coupland, _Life After God,_" they finished together. They'd learned that quote for a school project in seventh grade, and it had become one of their things ever since. Jessica wiped her eye.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.: Wow, when I wrote this, I didn't realize that I'd make this as crazy as I did. Please review, guys!**

Keith knew that it wasn't the end. While legally, things were all settled, nothing had happened emotionally yet. Jessica was still distant and didn't talk about her past. He knew it wasn't going to be fixed overnight, but she was hardly talking to him anymore.

One night about a week after he found the tapes, she was taking a "quick shower". However, she'd been in there for half an hour, and it was ten o'clock. Something was going on. He knocked on the door.

"Jess, hurry up!" nothing, "You know it's like ten-thirty, right?" again, nothing. He assumed she was just ignoring him (again), but there was a muffled gasp. It sounded like someone struggling for breath. Without even thinking, he was in there. A horrid sight met his eyes.

Jessica was in the shower, with her hand clenched tightly around her throat, a desperate attempt at suicide. He pulled her out of there and quickly threw her robe around her (It's Keith; what do you expect?). He pulled her into a hug, partially for comfort, partially to keep her from choking herself.

She was shaking in his arms. She was also sobbing.

"K-Keith, Ke-eith, please, don't," she wailed, barely putting the words together.

"Jessi," he began, using the nickname from their childhood, "I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you," he said, speaking his mind. She didn't seem to notice that he'd said he loved her, though, because she continued sobbing. He held her.

"Let go," she whispered.

"Never."

"No, I mean, you're killing me. My side hurts."

He looked at said side, and it was if he'd been punched in the stomach. She was still battered and bruised, over a month later, from before he'd known.

"Jess, quick, get changed. You have to see a doctor."

"No!"

"Jessica, you're still bruised. Something is wrong. Come on!"

"Keith, I'm fine!"

"Yeah, right. Jess, please. You're killing me with this. First the lies, then the distance, and now…" he trailed off.

At the ER, the doctor confirmed that she had a broken rib. There wasn't too much to do for it, but at least it wasn't expensive.

P.J.'s POV

While Mom and Uncle Leo talk to the doctor, Keith tries to talk with Jessica.

_Step one, you we need to talk._

"Jess, we need to talk." She tried to get up.

_She walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk._

"Jess, don't worry; it's just a talk."

_She smiles politely back at you._

It was a forced smile, the type she used when trying not to offend Danny Rebus.

_You stare politely right on through._

Keith knew she was trying to think of different ways to get out of this. He knew the façade.

_Some sort of window to your right. As she goes left and you stay right._

Jessica had changed, but Keith was still the same.

_Between the lines of fear and blame,_

Fear was from Jessica wanting to save him from who-knows-what. The blame was Keith thinking it was his fault.

_You begin to wonder why you came._

He was obviously not getting anywhere.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness._

The Jess he knew was gone.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night, _

She was a great person. He wouldn't have minded.

_Had I known how to save a life._

He couldn't do anything, but Keith might be able to reach her.

_Let her know that you know best, cause, after all, you do know best._

Keith was right when he said that she was losing herself.

_Try to slip past her defense, without granting innocence._

He was speaking words of comfort, but not saying it would be okay.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong._

"Jess, you just can't do this to yourself! You're hardly eating, not sleeping, you tried to commit suicide. You need help."

_The things you've told her all along._

"You're worth more than this. You can't just give up. Persevere, ya know?"

_And pray to God she hears you. And pray to God she hears you._

There really wasn't much more to do.

_And where did I go wrong?_

He kept asking himself that. Was it his fault?

_I lost a friend._

He thought of her laying on the ground doing the finger puppets for that movie. It seemed like a forever ago.

_Somewhere along in the bitterness._

She was still somewhere, but where?

_And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life._

If he could go back in time, he'd fix it. He'd fix it for her, but he couldn't.

_As she begins to raise her voice,_

"KEITH, I'M FINE!"

_You lower yours and grant her one last choice._

"Jess, it doesn't have to be like this."

_Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed._

"We can fix it. All you have to do is let us."

_She will do one of two things:_

Jessica is predictable like that.

_She will admit to everything or she'll say he's just not the same. And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

He left, deciding that they needed each other… not him.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life._


	22. Chapter 22

He was sitting in her room. She was with him. She was talking about Patrick Warburton. None of it made sense to him, but he kept listening.

"JESSICA RUIZ!" roared a voice. She turned around with a look of terror on his face. A wave of protection crashed over him. Then, a big, fat, ugly black hag entered the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY DID YOU BRING SOMEONE HERE?"

"I just- just- he's- he's my b-best friend. I-I couldn't lie any-anymore!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! NEVER BRING ANYONE HERE EVER AGAIN!" Joslyn grabbed her and began hitting her any way possible. He tried to stop her, but found he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak!

"NO!" he yelled. Wait, where was he? Then he realized: he was in his bed. It was a dream. Jessica skidded into the room.

"Keith, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nightmare," he muttered. She sat down next to him.

"I know. It's terrifying, isn't it?" she whispered. He squeezed her hand. A smile crossed both of their faces. They hugged.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm worried about Keith. He seems distant and confused. P.J. says it's just him being protective (I don't understand what he's trying to tell me here), but something's going on. I just don't know what.

It's ten o'clock at night, and I'm reading some random Percabeth fanfic since I couldn't sleep. Was that someone at the door? A note slipped under the door.

_Jessica, I'm writing this because I will never see you again. Let's not beat around the bush: I love you. I've realized that only through having to watch you suffer, hear your screams. It's been torture for me. I'm ending the torture. For you. All for you._

_Love never dies,_

_Keith_

Oh, no. Oh, no. Not Keith! He's in trouble. I have to stop him!

When I reached his room, I saw the most heart-breaking thing ever. Keith was lying on the floor, not moving. Blood trickled down his face.

"NO!" I ran to him. I held him. I cried.

"Keith, no, please. I love you…" His eyes flickered open.

"Jessie, I love you," he sang (Down Once More style). His eyes closed. His pulse stopped.

Keith Watson lived no more.


	24. Chapter 24

On June 10, 2025, there was excitement in the air. One of the biggest charities ever, the "Take This Now Foundation," was hosting a party for its tenth anniversary. That morning, Jessica Ruiz did not want to get up.

Her heart had the same ache it always did on this date. Her phone rang. It was P.J., her closest friend the past few years.

"Hello?"

"Jess, are you ready?"

"No, but I'm getting to it. It's just so hard."

"I know. Listen, you've gotta practice your speech. Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready for this as I'll ever be. I'll see you soon."

She sighed as she got ready. By the time she was ready and at the park, P.J. had pretty much gotten everything taken care of. This was a relief to her. She went through the park to the castle. She smiled.

"So, let it all go, let your mind be free, if you wanna show the world what it is you see," she sang. She decided to go back.

"Jess, where have you been?" asked a flustered secretary.

"Sorry. I just needed to stop and think."

"Alright, just next time, tell someone! P.J. was in a right state when he found out you'd disappeared."

Next came the hardest part of the day, her speech.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out here for the tenth anniversary of the Take This Now Foundation. Now, for many years, people have questioned me on the name. I'd like to tell you a story, but backwards.

On June 11, 2012, I had lost my heart. It was my Quinceanera, but I didn't care. I had been up all night, crying. Crying, while holding the dead body of my best friend, and love. He had committed suicide, and his last words were to me. 'Jessie, I love you.'

I was beyond heartbroken. This was all my fault. I realized that soon enough.

May 12, 2012, drama had started. My life seemed like a torture device, and I couldn't bear the load. I tried to get out of it the only way I could think of: dying. He saved me from myself. He saved me.

April 2, 2012, I found my best friend passed out on 42nd Street. I was terrified.

April 1, 2012, I gave him the clue to solve the mystery of me. I knew that he could do it. He had to.

March 7, 2012, I was found. My best friend and my brother's best friend were looking for me, and they found me. I was covered in snow, barely there. I'd been rescued.

August 13, 2011, I began to get hurt. I knew I had to tell someone, but I couldn't. I decided to record my story on tapes.

My friend's name, you may be wondering, was Keith Watson. And, when you scramble the letters of his name, one of the phrases you'll find is 'take this now.' So, that's what I decided to name our foundation to help abused children and teens as well as youths who want to commit suicide."

At this point, there wasn't a dry eye in the park. It was a very sad moment until a CD fell from the sky. She read it.

_I Love You_

"_Annie's Song" by John Denver_

"_As Long as You're Mine" by Idina Menzel and Leo Norbert Butz_

"_Beauty and the Beast" by Angela Lansbury_

"_Love Changes Everything" by Howard Keel_

"_Not Alone" by Darren Criss_

"_SOS" by Meryl Streep and Peirce Brosnan_

"_Literary Romance" by Matt Guion_

"_When All is Said and Done" by Peirce Brosnan_

"Keith," she whispered, "It has to be."

**A.N.: And that, my friends, is the end of this story! I hope it leaves you satisfied. I'll try to stay away from killing characters for a while now, so I'll mainly be doing my humorous stories. Please review, fav, alert, or anything to show your appreciation or loathing of this story! **

**TTFN!**


End file.
